


Love is Sacrifice

by TheLadyOfManyFandoms



Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Loss, Romance, infinity war denial, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:24:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyOfManyFandoms/pseuds/TheLadyOfManyFandoms
Summary: Infinity War spoilers.You had just escaped the destruction of Asgard. You just got Loki back and now? Now, the ship was under attack by Thanos.If you've seen the movie, I think you know where I'm headed with this...





	Love is Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> She has arisen from her slumber! So I'm currently suffering from Infinity War denial. It's also 11:30pm and I need to be up at 3:30am for work tomorrow but the urge to write was too strong. Infinity War really kicked me into gear.

[](https://78.media.tumblr.com/ff49a2636fa304a83577d22dae8d77a5/tumblr_p3ogmnNSUF1qhtpi8o1_540.gif)

Chaos. Panic. Fear. That’s what coursed through the vein of every person and creature in the ship. 

You had just escaped the destruction of Asgard, you finally reunited with your dear friends Thor and Bruce Banner after their adventure on Sakaar. But, most importantly, you just got Loki back. 

Despite every trick and bad decision he made, you couldn’t deny that he held your heart. And Loki? Well, he tried to deny any affection but he could barely fool himself. Your constant presence supporting Thor, the bickering and banter - he fell in love with it all. But when he saw the hurt and disgust in your eyes after revealing his survival, Loki realised that he couldn’t lose you. He always felt different, like an outcast but never with you. You were a comfort. A luxury that his selfishness was taking away and if he didn’t change his ways, he wouldn’t be able to get it back. 

Back to the issue at hand - the ship was a mess the moment blasts were fired. You were under attack from an unknown vessel. As the ground rumbled beneath you and terrified civilians screamed, you overheard a voice commanding everyone to head for the escape shuttle. People pushed frantically and you were knocked off balance and hit the wall. You remembered seeing the ships schematics a few hours ago and realised that the shuttles were stationed at the back of the ship. If people were being urged to the back then the danger was at the front which is where you needed to go. 

You managed to weave between the frightened faces in the opposite direction but you quickly found that the crowd was slowing you down. 

You needed another way out. 

Looking around, you spotted an empty corridor and, falling back on the memory of the ships internal structures, remembered that it was a shortcut to the bridge. Squeezing your way through a few men and women, you finally got to that dimly lit corridor and ran through it until you got to a second opening that ran parallel to the crowded hallway. 

_Okay_ , you thought to yourself. _Get to the bridge._

Turning left, you bolted down the empty space for the bridge wishing that your loud steps would drown out the sound of the scared Asgardians. 

You knew Thor would be there heading the fight. Heimdall would also be defending Asgard. And Loki ... well, he was either avoiding the whole thing, standing with his brother or - _**crash!** _

You fell backwards as you knocked heads with someone around a bend. Rubbing your head, you looked at the person you ran into and saw the man who had occupied your thoughts. 

“Loki?” You wondered. The raven-haired prince sighed in relief and extended his hand. Once you took it, he pulled you up and ushered you to the side. 

“What are you-?”

“I need your help.” Loki requested. His voice scarily calm in the midst of the shouting. You kept your eyes focused on him. If Loki wanted assistance then you’d be damn ready. 

“What is it?” You asked seriously. “Weapons? A distraction?” 

“I need you to get onto the escape pod.” 

You went quiet. Expression unreadable. And for a moment, Loki squinted, unable to decipher what was running through your mind. Reading you was complex sometimes. 

“Are you kidding me?” You snapped, face contorting into anger. “How in the Nine Realms is that helping?” 

“(Y/n)-” Loki sighed but was interrupted as a handful of Asgardian guards ran by them and disappeared behind Loki to where the assault was taking place. As their footsteps sounded off, you beat Loki to the talking. 

“We don’t have time for this. Thor needs help.” 

You moved to follow the direction of the guards but Loki gripped your arms to stop you and he wasn’t fooling around. 

“I can’t let you.” 

You glared at him. You knew he was trying to protect you from the horror on the other side, he’d done this before back when Asgard prospered. But if there was a chance for you to help end the nightmare, you’d do it. 

Loki seemed determined to keep you from the battle so your only option was to anger him in the hope that it would give you an edge to him loosening his hold.

“I thought you had changed your ways, but you haven’t. You’re still selfish just like when you faked your death. Selfish and stupid and-”

“Yes I’m being selfish!” Loki shouted angrily as the ship shook violently from another blast. “If you go out there, you’ll die. Thanos will kill you.” 

_Thanos._ That’s who had come. The mad Titan who, according to Thor, was seeking out the Infinity Stones. You agreed that Loki was right to be afraid for your safety, but he couldn’t pass judgement on the chance of victory based on rumours. 

“You don’t know that. He’s never seen me fight. Me, you, Thor - we’re the ultimate team. Odin always said it.” 

“Odin stayed out of Thanos’ way for a reason, (Y/n). He feared him and you should too.” Loki reminded. 

Time was running out he needed you to see reason and leave. You, on the other hand, we’re growing impatient and we’re ready to run into the fight. Thor’s chance of a victory was growing slim with every passing minute. 

“I’m not scared of a purple maniac. You told me that he threatened to kill you if he crossed you again. So I’m going to defend you and Thor and everyone I care for on this ship and if I die-”

Your words failed as Loki slammed his lips over yours. The kiss ebbed with passion and desperation. Loki cupped your cheek and pulled you as close as he possibly could. It was dizzying to say the least, something that only Loki could do. When you finally broke apart, you gasped for air and looked at the Asgardian prince. 

His eyes were so blue … and sad. 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered. 

You frowned at his apology for a second when you realised it was a ruse. You heard a footstep behind you and suddenly felt yourself being hoisted into the air and tossed over a shoulder. A rough, bumpy shoulder. 

Looking down, you saw an embodiment of rocks and your heart dropped. Loki distracted you long enough for Korg to seize you away. 

“No...” you refused, voice starting to break. You looked up and saw Loki standing there, broken.

Why was he just standing there? Did he not understand that you’d rather die with him? Did he not know how much it hurt to lose him again?

“Loki, please.” You begged, wriggling out of Korg’s hold but it was no use. Loki was growing more distant as you were carried off to the escape pod and you couldn’t help but shout out for him. “Don’t do this! Please!”

Then the worst thing happened, Korg turned a corner and Loki was taken from your sights. 

“No...” You said to yourself in disbelief. “No!” 

“I know you must be feeling incredibly sad.” Korg said, trying to be optimistic. “But, my mother once told me that love is sacrifice. And (Y/n), Loki loves you.” 

“Korg,” you pleaded. “Take me back to him. Please.” 

Korg could feel his back rocks dampening with your tears and noticed that you had completely fallen slack in his grip, unable to fight him off. Sighing, Korg spotted the escape pod where Valkyrie prepared to launch. 

“Sorry, (Y/n). I can’t.”


End file.
